lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Salinas
| placeoforigin = United States | myspace = | email = | forum-posts = | youtube = | revver = | bebo = | actor = Jos Viramontes | series = LG15 }} Edward Salinas was a member of the Los Angeles City Council, as well as a candidate for US Congress in an unknown California Congressional District. He had recently been seen trying to take up Michelle Clore's offer of ascension by killing a member of the TAAG. His website was recently hacked by the Hymn of None. Background Salinas for US Congress Salinas was born to Mexican immigrants in East Los Angeles and managed to rise from poverty to put himself through college by 18, being honored as a National Merit Scholar. He went on to graduate UCLA Law summa cum laude. Directly following law school, Salinas became the Assistant District Attorney for the LA prosecutor's office, and was the LA District Attorney between the years of 1989 and 1993. On the LA City Council, Salinas was appointed chair of the Urban Health Advisory Committee, and expanded medical facilities to the poorest regions of Los Angeles. He also introduced the LA County Home Instruction Program for Preschool Youth in 1994. Salinas was vocal about universal health care and national education, wishing to eradicate poverty and make life better for every citizen. He had a wife, Mira, and two daughters, and recently announced his candidacy as a Democratic candidate for US Congress in his local California district. Salinas appeared to be generating a buzz around himself with his campaign slogan to "Build a Stronger Community." Out of the public spotlight, Salinas went in a Secret Service car to where Jonas and Steve were meeting the rest of the gang at the Mexico/US border and shot Steve in the arm, following Michelle Clore's promise of ascension in exchange for the death of a TAAG member. Salinas had hacked into Daniel's computer with a video message that he will hunt down TAAG and "will ascend to higher office", a play on words since Salinas is both a candidate for Congress and is attempting to become an Elder. Cat and Mouse TAAG and Steve later attempt to kidnap Salinas at one of his fund raisers, but the attempt failed as Steve hesitated before he was to strike Salinas over the head with a tire iron. Salinas was known to be friends with Lucy, indicating that he was most likely a high member within the Hymn of One. TAAG decided to infiltrate the Salinas campaign by sending Jennie in as a volunteer named Lisa Goodwin. On her first day, Jennie was caught off-guard when Salinas visits the campaign office, which he had not done before. Jennie believed that she wasn't spotted, but doesn't remain relieved for long as she was assigned to write up a policy brief on health care and pregnant mothers living in LA by 6AM the next morning. Believing that the brief will expose her, she planned to leave the campaign, only to find out that her superiors were impressed by her work, and that Salinas wanted to meet her. However, this turned out to be a ruse made by Elizabeth Avery as a way to contact TAAG. Jennie departed from the campaign in Order to help locate Emma, who had been targeted by the Order, but continued to keep tabs on Salinas's activities. She discovered that he had found a way to "ascend to a higher office" soon through a post on his website. It was soon revealed that Salinas had captured Carl and was using him as bait to lure a member of TAAG into a trap so he could kill him and become an Elder. However, his plan backfired when Emma came to rescue Carl instead, and successfully rescued him by reminding Salinas that he would anger the Order if he harmed her. Ascending to Higher Office Salinas spent a great deal of time in Washington, D.C. on his campaign following the events at Sacred Spirit. During his last speech, he thanked "T'he '''A'rmenian 'A'mericans of 'G'lendale" for their "donation". Not long after the announcement was posted on his website, The Order seiged the cabin at Big Bear Lake and killed Gina. Following Gina's death, Carl stole the footage for Salinas to use as proof of her demise. Salinas arranged a meeting with Lord Carruthers, but didn't get the chance to give it to him as Lucy, sensing a threat, escorted Corruthers out. When Jonas confronted Salinas over what he had done, Salinas was confident that no harm will come to him. Because of this, he was taken off-guard when Jonas pistol-whips him and stole the footage. Over the next week, Jennie worked to avenge Gina's death by attempting to dig up information to take down Salinas. She drugged Ross Thompson, Salinas's Economic Policy Adviser, and found bank statements from the campaign stashed in his apartment with Enochian written on them. Jennie sent the files to Evergreen, a member of the forum, who discovered that Salinas had been smuggling Campaign funds into his own personal accounts. It was also revealed that the main source of funding for the campaign was through Sacred Spirit, Carl's "Charity". Evergreen sent this information to the FBI and several media outlets, hoping to draw attention to the scandal. Upon hearing of the scandal, Salinas apparently committed suicide on Friday, June 13 through carbon monoxide poisoning after staying in his garage with the car running. However, his cause of death remains up for debate, as Lucy was seen leaving his house after his demise. LG15: The Resistance On August 6, 2008, Edwards Salinas's campaign website was hacked by the Hymn of None. They put a large X over his picture, and changed his main page's text to: HE DIED FOR THEIR SINS. Edward SALINAs wAS boTH '''VICTIM AND PERPETRATOR hismonstrosities and IMMORALITY weresecondonly to the HORRORS OF THE HYMN OF ONE. THEY TAKE LIFE they decide fates, THEY MSUt Be STOPPED. he WAS NOT innocent, and yet YOU MOURN HIM. the girls are beyond innocent, they are naive, tricked, trapped, poked and prodded, tortured, defiled, touched... touched... THIS MAN IS Just ONE OF them, THEY ARE LEGION, their crimes against humanity, against decency... WE ARE STRONGER. WE ARE MANY. WE CAN NOT BE STOPPED. WE ARE THE RESISTANCE. See Also *Assassins External Links *EdwardSalinas.com